Rebeldia spartan
by Stein-kun
Summary: Dos spartans compañeros de guerra son contratados por una misteriosa mujer para seguir con una guerra ¿para que los necesita?. HAbra triangulos amorosos, perdida y dolor.
1. Prologo

Bueno este es mi primer fic me dicen que tal esta en un review, halo no me pertenece aunque quisiera pff, esta obra no es solo mia es tambien de un amigo mio llamado Canseco

Prologo

En una noche cualquiera se acababa de presentar un problema en una cantina, dos spartans al estar distraídos haciendo negocios con unas personas fueron atacados por marines de la UNSC (los cuales ahora estaban muertos). La razón de su ataque era ya que ellos no eran spartans solo llevaban las armaduras.

Uno iba ayudando a su compañero ya que los marines tuvieron la suerte de darle un disparo en el abdomen. El que llevaba el disparo se llamaba Death the Kid era un francotirador experto (con cualquier cosa que pudiera apuntar la hacía un arma mortal), un semi-maestro usando escopetas y espadas y era casi un asco cuando se trataba de pelear con armas de corto alcance o muy malas cuando se trataba e apuntar. También era un tanto de medico sabia curar heridas pero no evitar la muerte de alguien también era un semi-cientifico ya que podía crear ciertas cosas viendo sus de desempeños en combate y habilidades de armaduras, con lo que se ganaba la vida era siendo un caza recompensas solo que con objetivos relacionados con la UNSC, ¿porque con la UNSC? bueno hasta que la vida le cambio el camino. Todo ocurrió hace 10 años Kid era un spartan en la UNSC miembro de unos de los equipo más fuertes, todo marchaba bien hasta que el descubrió que en una de sus próximas misiones buscarían un objeto con la capacidad de destruir un planeta entero. Cuando busco más información descubrió que destruirían un planeta Forerruner, él estaba de acuerdo con mantener el enemigo a raya pero no acabarlo ya que después de todo también tenían el derecho a vivir. Cuando fueron enviados Kid era el encargado de tomar el objeto y salir con él, pero apenas puso sus manos en él le clavo una bomba que lo voló en pedazos. Apenas e hizo la UNSC empezó a atacarlo pero lo que más ira le dio fue que apenas y le dieron la orden a su equipo de inmediato empezaron a atacarlo sin rechistar. Cuando salió de la UNSC empezó se volvió un caza recompensas y un asesino a sueldo pero en contra de aquellos que lo habían traicionado.

El que lo iba ayudando era Chess Gravity un maestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas a corta distancia, cuchillos, espadas, martillos gravitatorios todo eso lo podía dominar eso excepto el apuntar. Chess también era un caza recompensas y se unió a Kid porque también le tenía rencores a la UNSC.

Flashback

No entendía lo que estaba pasando en un momento estoy caminando tranquilamente cuando en otro se habían activado las alarmas de la base, veía a mis compañeros pasar corriendo por mi lado a sus posiciones de combate y fuera de la base se escuchaba que se estaba llevando un batalla y de las fuertes. Corrí hacia mi comandante ya que era el líder de la base y era mi deber protegerlo.

Señor que está pasando ahí afuera-le pregunte todo confuso.

La UNSC nos ha encontrado-dijo en un tono todo serio.

Eso me explicaba lo que estaba pasando ahí afuera. Nosotros éramos un grupo de terroristas y habíamos infundido el terror ya por varias partes del mundo, en una que otra ocasión la Infinity y la UNSC se habían metido en nuestro camino, así que nos habíamos un par de problemas y ahora había llegado el momento de la batalla final.

Chess, tengo una nave lista para el traslado mío y de algunos soldados hacia el bunker de emergencia. Vienes conmigo o te quedas para unirte a la lucha-se oía un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Uhm…-no tuve tiempo de responderle ya que cuando lo iba a hacer solo vi como recibía un tiro justo entre los ojos.

Objetivo eliminado-dijo una spartan saliendo de las sombras- Espero ordenes… muy bien. Lo siento pequeñín pero mis órdenes son no dejar a nadie vivo, lo siento-me dijo golpeando un puño en su otra mano y tronándose el cuello-pero vas a morir.

Vengare a mi líder-dije poniéndome en guardia.

Corrí hacia ella y detuvo mi puñetazo con unas de sus manos, algo no se sentía bien tenia demasiada fuerza y solo en un puño, con mi otra mano saque un cuchillo que siempre llevaba conmigo y le hice una cortada en el brazo. Vaya no esperaba que me lograran hacer ni cosquillas pero me equivoque-lo dijo en un tono burlón. Ella también sacó un cuchillo y empezó nuestro combate, había demasiada diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas apenas y podía detener sus ataques, en un momento de distracción me tiro y me levanto agarrándome del cuello. Te perdonare la vida me diste pelea y lo admiro-dijo lanzándome al aire y luego dándome una patada que me dejo inconsciente.

Sus caminos se unieron en una de las misiones de Kid.

Flashback

Ir a una base de terroristas y conseguir información específica, ña suena demasiado fácil. Espera es esa-dijo Kid viendo la base llena de cuerpos inertes, vehículos destruidos y una parte de ella en llamas.

Bueno veré si dejaron alguna consola sin destruir-10 minutos después-chingados no dejaron nada en buen estado. Un momento esos uniformes-tomo uno de los cuerpos muertos-la UNSC es la causa de este desorden. Cheque mi radar en busca de algo vivo y me sorprendió si ver un punto verde que todavía brillaba, me dirigí a su posición y note que estaba vivo pero inconsciente. Uhm puede serme útil me lo puse en mis hombros y me dirigí a mi casa.

Ugh ehrm donde demonios estoy?-dijo Chess despertando en una camilla o eso parecía y vio a un spartan sentado en una silla a su lado.

Vaya, vaya miren quien despertó.

¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?-dijo Chess intentando ponerse en guardia.

Tranquilo amigo yo no soy de la UNS, me llamo Kid soy un caza recompensas y en una de mis misiones te encontré y te traje aquí, dame las gracias de que se algo de medicina.

Gracias y dijiste que eras un caza recompensas verdad?

Sep y un asesino a sueldo en contra de la UNSC, fue la razón por la que te traje aquí pensé que también tendrías esas hambres de tomar venganza y quería pedirte que te unas a mi así que, que dices.

Uhm en contra de la UNSC seguro a quien mataremos primero-dijo Chess poniéndose en pie.

Y así desde hace cinco años han formado un equipo trabajando juntos para saciar sus hambres de venganza.

Si es que hay algun otaku que dice que por que tome el nombre de Deathe Kid es porque tanto ese como el de Chess son nuestras gamertags de xbox somos Deaththekito y Chess GraViTy por si nos quieren agregar nos vemos luego.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola a tdos bueno aqui tienen el segundo capitulo lo subi medio rapido por que ya teniamos avanzada la historia, halo no me pertence aunque quisiera pff, esta obra no es solo mia sino tambien de un amigo mio llamado canseco.

* * *

Capítulo 1

(Bostezo) Pff, oye Kid que hay para almorzar.

Ya te dije mil veces yo no soy cocinero si quieres comer te haces algo tú y aparte me sigue doliendo el tiro.

Jaja tú no eres mucho si no peleas a distancia verdad?

Cállate y si mi especialidad es luchar a distancia, y por cierto ya nos conseguí un trabajo.

Con quien vamos a acabar ahora?

Bueno es un oficial de la Infinity me valió un comino el nombre ya pff lo vamos a matar, parece que es muy importante ya que a donde tenemos que ir a matarlo estar rodeado de según lo que me informaron 3 escuadrones de marines y 1 de spartans.

¿Qué armamento llevaran?

Rifles de batalla, rifles de asalto y al parecer dos spartans llevaran espadas de energía.

Pff como todas nuestras demás misiones esto será pan comido.

Bueno prepárate toma el martillo gravitatorio y un AAP con unas tres rondas mientras que yo llevare el rifle de precisión para encargarme de los tipos con las espadas, tú las tomaras y te encargaras de los demás, en lo que cunde el pánico yo utilizo mi amplificador de velocidad para llegarles por detrás y les disparo con un lanza cohetes y ya sabes el oficial queda vivo hasta que estemos los dos para dispararle al mismo tiempo, entendiste?

Sip, a qué hora partiremos?

A las once de la noche.

Esa noche

Muy bien deben llegar en diez minutos, tienes tu armamento listo verdad? (la armadura de Kid es la Venator del halo 4 de color negro con rayas blancas y en uno de los hombros de la armadura tenia la marca de una cicatriz una línea con tres atravesadas)

Sip y estoy listo para matar (La armadura de Chess es la recruit del Halo 4 negra con negro y el en su hombro llevaba marcada la forma de un cuchillo)

A unos mil metros una spartan esta con unos binoculares observándolos.

Bueno veamos si estos tipos valen la pena.

Muy bien listo activa tu camuflaje y muévete por las sombras estos tipos son de los más fuertes, un momento no nos dijeron que vendrían dos warthogs con ellos, veamos uno es de ametralladora y el otro tiene una lanza cohetes. Bueno déjame cambio la estrategia, en vez de que mate a los dos tipos con las espadas mejor les disparo con la lanza cohetes a esos dos warthogs y los vuelo en pedazos en lo que ellos reaccionan tu saltas de ese edificio y estrellas el martillo gravitatorio contra el piso matando o de perdido dejando aturdidos a esos dos de las espadas, las tomas y empieza la matanza.

Muy bien, por el tele comunicador me dices cuando vas a disparar.

Unos diez minutos después.

Esto ahora sí que tiene que ser una broma!-dijo Kid ya que justo cuando estaban pensando que ya ganaron apareció un scorpión de las sombras. Chess activa el escudo!

Voy, voy, voy- dijo saltando justo por encima de unas de las balas del tanque- veamos si tu mejora realmente funciona-hizo aparecer el escudo Forerunner el cual recibió por completo el impacto de la bala, el escudo no aguanto y mando a volar a Chess y a Kid que se había puesto detrás de él. Cof, cof Kid muévete!-dijo tomándolo justo a tiempo ya que una de las balas iba hacia el.

Chess me quede sin misiles y todavía quedan unos cinco spartans vivos, por mis cálculos al parecer de esta no saldremos vivos o de perdido no enteros.

No digas eso tu yo siempre hemos podido salir de situaciones como estas… … eso es un/a spartan-dijo señalando el cielo del cual definitivamente estaba cayendo un/a spartan.

¿?- Quédense quietos y seguirán vivos-salto a luchar contra lo que quedaba del ejército y el tanque, en eso Kid y Chess estaban mirando sorprendidos como para ella le era tan fácil acabar con un grupo de spartans y luego simplemente aventar una granada que bolo el tanque en pedazos.

Quien eres tu?-pregunto Kid todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

¿?- Por ahora eso no les importa, lo importante es lo que vengo a decirles, los he estado observando ya desde hace tiempo viendo si serían capaces de ayudarnos a mí y a mi equipo, han demostrado que tienen lo que necesito, solo falta una cosa mas que pasen una prueba que yo les voy a poner.

Que prueba es?-pregunto Chess

Deben derrotar a mi equipo o de perdido superar mis expectativas, así que aceptan?

Seguro, donde será esa prueba?-pregunto Kid

¿?- Tengan los veo ahí en dos días a media noche.

* * *

Bueno ahi tienen el segundo episodio les puse los nombres de las armaduras por si quisieran saber como nos vemos recuerden todas son del Halo 4, bueno los veo luego bye


	3. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aqui stein-kun y este es el siguente capitulo, por si no lo dije en el capitulo anterior la spartan que hablo con ellos es mujer. Pero bueno disfrutenlo :)

* * *

Capitulo 2

Oye Chess estas seguro de que deberíamos ir?

Estoy casi seguro, ya que por lo visto ella tampoco esta del lado de la UNSC.

Pero quien dice que no era un truco?

Tu mismo lo comprobaste esos tipos estaban muertos. Y además que tan difícil puede ser su prueba?

Pues si todo su equipo es como ella no creo que tengamos muchas oportunidades de ganar y tu siempre vas tan confiado cheque la ubicación del lugar y esta en medo de la nada, es una zona perfecta como para que haya un tiroteo y la sociedad no se de cuenta.

Bueno Kid si tu no quieres ir ya es mucho tu pedo, yo iré con o sin ti

Ush iré solo por que tu sin mi no eres nada.

**Como cuarto para la media noche se podía ver dos motos conduciendo en la oscuridad a un edificio en medio de a nada ya abandonado como por mas de una década.**

Muy bien se supone que aquí es, ahora hay que entrar y supuestamente todo esta vació a excepción de que este lugar tiene un solo cuarto ahí la debemos de ver.

Ok llevo dos días esperando esta batalla, una prueba para ver que tan buenos somos eh pues prepárate quien seas no hemos encontrado a ningún equipo que haya sido mas fuerte que nosotros.

Ni tan confiado te pongas ya se te olvido que casi morimos y de no ser por su intervención tal vez no hubiéramos salido enteros-dijo Kid tomando su francotiradora y dos magnums.

Ya olvídate de eso-dijo Chess tomando su espada, una escopeta y dos cuchillos-solo concéntrate en que somos los mejores y ganaremos. Será la primera vez que te lo pregunte pero, tienes alguna estrategia?

Ahora si que me sorprendiste, pero al no saber contra que nos enfrentamos no puedo hacerla.

Pues ya que entremos.

**Donde debían ver a la mujer.**

Este cuarto esta vació no hay nada aquiiiiii-su palabra se prolongo ya que una puerta trama se había activado justo debajo de ellos e iban como a través de un resbaladero gigante-a la bestia!

Ush supéralo Kid esto es divertido YAHOOO!

Yo no estaría tan feliz esto se esta poniendo en picada y creo que estoy viendo el final de esto, déjame me pongo detrás de ti.

Y para que si me permites saber eso?!

Primera no aguantaría tu peso y segunda podríamos usar tu escudo para amortiguar la caída ahora si debería aguantar la bala de un tanque-dijo poniéndose detrás de Chess.

Muy bien aquí vamos-activo el escudo y se estrellaron contra el suelo y el escudo aguanto, luego Kid cayo encima de el-ugh oye Kid estas mas pesado de lo que parece.

Tu no estas muy cómodo que digamos-dijo quitándose el casco y frotándose la cabeza-woah.

**Estaban en una zona grande aparentaba ser una zona de entrenamiento ya que había disparos marcados en las paredes, arriba de la zona se podían ver algunos espejos de los cuales ellos supusieron que eran para ver, había dos puertas en la zona una detrás de ellos y enfrente de ellos como a cien metros. Había dos compuertas en el piso una enfrente de cada puerta.**

Ok y ahora que-pregunto Kid volviendo a ponerse su casco.

¿?-Muy bien si quisieron venir yo tenia mis dudas de ustedes pero por lo menos tienen el valor de venir. Como les dije la prueba consiste en superar mis expectativas o vencer a mi equipo.

Kid-Solo tengo una pregunta vamos a matarnos?

¿?-O si hablando de eso espérenme-estaba buscando un botón en un panel que tenia enfrente con mas de cincuenta botones XD cuando lo presiono se activo la compuerta que estaba enfrente de ellos-esa munición que tienen enfrente la llamamos balas paralizadoras, cuando te disparan con ellas donde te dieron se forma una esfera negra que te detiene el movimiento en ese lugar. **MUY BIEN DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LES PRESENTO A LOS RETADORES! DEATH THE KID UN FRANCOTIRADOR EXPERTO Y CHESS GRAVITY UN MAESTRO EN EL COMBATE CUERPO A CUERPO! Y AHORA LOS RETADOS UN EQUIPO DE CINCO SPARTANS CUATRO SON MUJERES Y UNO ES HOMBRE-y en la puerta del otro lado del lugar salieron los spartans tenían armaduras mas avanzadas que las de ellos-QUE TIENEN EN CADA UNO DE ELLOS CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMBATE! ASI QUE... QUE EMPIEZE EL COMBATE! **

Muy bien Chess si lo que dijo es verdad esto va a estar medio duro pero creo que lo lograremos-dijo cargando sus armas.

Que tienes en mente-dijo cargando su escopeta y de repente una pistola con gancho le arrebato su espada y sus cuchillos-pero que coños?!

¿?-Lo siento Chees pero con esto podrás matar a mi equipo tendrás que usar estas-dijo ella lanzándole otros cuchillos y espada.

Que tienen estos de especial.

Esas armas que te pase están hechas con el mismo material del que están hechas las balas que usaran.

Ok Chess esto es lo que haremos... cojones Chess cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te avientes a lo estúpido!

Jaja lo siento Kid pero no puedes detenerme-dijo golpeando al que el suponía que era el hombre-veamos que tal funcionan estas madres-dijo encajándole uno de sus cuchillos en el hombro de su contrincante y apenas y lo hizo se formo la esfera-muy bien esto si jala.

Uff cerca-dijo Kid que acababa de esquivar una bala de otro rifle de precisión-ok tenemos a una francotiradora pero nadie es mejor que yo dijo asomándose y saltando de su escondite para dispararle y le dio en la cabeza-nadie es mejor que yo-dijo corriendo para unirse a la batalla.

Escopetazo-pero su enemiga también tenia un escudo-ush parece que ya se han enfrentado a los Forerruner, pero veamos que tan buena eres luchando sin eso-apenas dijo eso encajo su cuchillo en el dispositivo que permitía activar el escudo-Kid cambio-y aventó sus cuchillos y recibió las dos mágnums-toma esto-y le dio seis tiros en el pecho, la cabeza y las piernas-una menos.

Es por esto que lucho a distancia-dijo Kid que estaba usando su rifle como un escudo de un cuchillo-Déjalo en paz-dijo Chess que le acababa de dar un puñetazo al tipo-cambio uno-Kid capto y le dio uno de los cuchillos y recibió una de las magnums-Concéntrate podrá no ser un combate real pero este no es tu verdadero potencial-sonriendo debajo del casco-je muy bien pues sigamos.

Chess saco su espada y atravesó a una de las otras que quedaban, Kid en cambio fue atacando al tipo por su cuenta con la mágnum y el cuchillo pero se notaba en el que algo había despertado ya que luchaba con mas fuerza, mas concentrado y preciso-Pero que coños le paso a este tipo, no es el mismo que tenia contra el suelo hace unos cinco minutos.

Jeje-se rió Chess mientras le disparaba en la cabeza a otra de las chavas y esquivaba los tiros de la otra-Kid tiene dos personalidades con cuerdo con su nombre una es Kid que es contra quien estabas peleando hace rato y esta Death que es la que esta despertando la cual mejora cada una de las cualidades de Kid fuerza, destreza, precisiòn todo y te tiene contra las cuerdas y ni siquiera a despertado del todo jaja.

Eso es imposible que se fuma este tipo es imposible que sea mas fuerte que yo-dojo mientras lanzaba una cuchillada que Kid facilmente esquivo-Si seras estupido ahora le acabas de dar un reto a Death y el siempre los cumple-en ese momento Sarge le dio un peñetazo a Kid lo que lo envio un metro para atras, en ese momento Kid se inclino y las franjas blancas de su armadura se empezaron a poner rojas, empezo a levantar la cabeza y cuando estuvo reincorporado de nuevo se escucho una voz grave-asi que crees que eres mas fuerte que yo bueno veamos primero que tan agil eres-dijo Death mientras en su cuchillo presionaba un boton y salia el fulgor de una espada de energia pero con forma de katana y de color negro (esto por causa de la sustancia de las balas paralizadoras)******  
**

Pero quien es este tipo!-decía mientras utilizaba su cuchillo para defenderse de la katana de Kid. Te dije que habías cometido un error muy grande cuando alguien reta a Kid demasiado o ve que esta en una condicion muy reñida deja que su otra personalidad tome el control y acabe con su enemigo y si Death es retado intentara cumplir el reto y ahora estas condenado a caer, demonios deja de moverte-decía Chess ya que no le daba ni con el cuchillo ni con las pistolas a la ultima chava y esta ya le había dado unos cuantos golpes. Hasta aqui llegaste **TE VERE EN EL INIERNO!**-dijo Death tirando a su enemigo, salto y le encajo la Katana en la cabeza en la cual se formo la esfera negra-gracias Death-dijo Kid ya retomando el control de su mente y cuerpo. Cállate y ayúdame Kid-dijo Chess ya que le acababan de encajar un cuchillo en el pecho y se estaba formando la esfera negra. Rápido Chess es tu oportunidad-dijo Kid ya que acababa de agarrar a la chava de la espalda y del cuello-Fue un gusto pelear contigo-dijo Chess y le disparo hasta que se le acabo el cartucho.

Muy bien ya vencimos a tu equipo, ya pasamos tu prueba así que ahora estamos dentro?

¿?-Vaya lo lograron pero modificare su prueba ahora tienen que vencer a...-dijo saltando desde la plataforma en la que los estaba vigilando-tendrán que vencerme a mi.

Chess-Kid aléjate te necesito de francotirador.

Entendido-y empezó a correr, se puso en posición y disparo.

Pero la muy buena saco un cuchillo y partió su bala a la mitad-Necesitaran mas que unas cuantas balas para detenerme. A si pues toma esto-dijo Chess tirándole un puñetazo el cual ella detuvo con una mano-Pero que?!. Vaya, vaya parece que no has mejorado tu fuerza en estos últimos años sigues siendo aquel débil guardaespaldas que conocí. Tu, tu eres...

Si yo soy aquella spartan que mato a tu general y que luego te perdone la vida-y aprovechando que Chess estaba impactado lo tomo del cuello-esto será un deja vu para ti no?-luego lo arrojo al aire y esta vez en vez de tirarle una patada , ella salto al mismo tiempo y en el aire le tiro un puñetazo que lo dejo enterrado en el piso-fin del juego Chess, Kid!.

Ehrm si?!. Tu y Chess estan dentro a partir de hora me llamaran comandante cuando Chess despierte presionas el boton en este control-le avento un control-que hara que aparezcan una serie de flechas en una dirección quiero que las sigan, los llevara a mi oficina quiero tener una platica con ustedes, fui clara?

SI COMANDANTE!

* * *

Bueno ese fue el segundo capitulo y no les dije que armaduras llevaban ni los nombres de esos otro cinco spartans pero no se preocupen eso se los dire en el proximmo capitulo. Los veo luego stein-kun


	4. Chapter 3

Hol a todos lamento la tardanza pero por todo esto de que se acabaran las vacaciones regresar a clases etc, me habian dado tan poco tiempo para dedicarle a esto y haber vuelto a la escuela me dio flojera pero ya esta aqui el tercer capitulo (halo no me pertenece aunque quisiera)

* * *

Capitulo 3

Ugh, mi cuerpo, Kid-ve a su alrededor y lo encuentra platicando con otros spartans.

Bueno en fin esa es nuestra historia-escucha los murmullos de Chess así que voltea-miren quien despertó, ocupas una mano compañero.

Que gracioso-toma su mano-muy bien ya me cambiaste tan rápido eres mas traidor de lo que yo creía.

Si como no, y no te cambie simplemente pasamos la prueba así que estamos en el equipo, me pueden hacer el favor de presentarse ustedes mismos.

Yo soy Alex, llámenme Sarge, soy el segundo al mando en este lugar soy un maestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque debo admitirlo el subconsciente de Kid es fuerte pero hay que entrenarlo un poco sus ataques son medio alocados, también soy un maestro en el combate con cuchillos y escopetas- la armadura de Sarge es la estilo locus (nota todas las armaduras del equipo son negras para no estarlo repitiendo)

Holi yo soy Melani yo soy la encargada de los explosivos aquí, de haberme dejado la comandante no habrían estado tanto tiempo de pie a causa de mis mísiles, también soy piloto y conductora de la mayoría de los vehículos del lugar.-la armadura de Melani es la estilo Aviator visor rojo.

Soy Sarah soy maestra en el combate con armas de corto alcance, como espadas y martillos, también se manejar metralletas de mano o montadas, soy la encargada de los sistemas de seguridad de todo el lugar, excepto la de los cuartos lo que hagan allí ya no me interesa, así que hagan algo contra las reglas y yo lo veré- la armadura de Sarah es una estilo Infiltrator.

Soy Cintia semi-maestra en el combate con espadas y cuchillos, así que Kid la próxima que nos enfrentemos no se permite ser campero ok. Soy la doctora del lugar, se curar casi todo tipo de herido y una pequeña advertencia el que sea aunque sea un tantillo pervertido y que yo este involucrada, le dare una fractura en cualquier parte de su cuerpo-la armadura de Cintia es una estilo Vanguard.

Y al final estoy yo. Me llamo Verónica soy la científica, ingeniera y desarrolladora de equipamientos en este lugar. Soy una experta en francotiradoras y en el uso de rifles-la armadura de Verónica es una estilo Engineer-Y una ultima cosa antes de que se vayan con la comandante, quisiera conocer a su IA.

IA nosotros no tenemos una IA, Kid me dijo que había mejorado mi armadura para poder usar los aparatos sin la necesidad de una la única falla de su mejora es que oigo a veces una voz que me dice que hacer.

Bueno Chess la realidad es que te mentí, tu IA esta bloqueada dentro de tu armadura ya que como la habíamos tomado de la UNSC no confiaba mucho en ella pero después d e todo este tiempo de mis conversaciones con ella y el hecho de haberle pasado información importante y que no nos hayan cachado yo me han dado confianza así que la liberare, quédate quieto, muy bien accesando a tu armadura, desbloquear IA.

De pronto en el hombro de la armadura de Chess empezó a surgir una luz negra que luego se hizo azul y de ella empezó a salir una apartan pequeña- Ugh, oye Kid ya te lo había dicho antes seré una persona digital pero me dieron conciencia y sentimientos humanos así que es aburrido estar encerrada en la armadura de este tipo.

Si lo se Gama pero solo era por precaución, pero finalmente obtuve la confianza necesaria para sacarte de tu encierro, y otra cosa te presento a nuestro nuevo equipo.

Si ya los conozco a todos, estaré encerrada pero aun así puedo oírlos, así que ustedes también tienen una IA?

Verónica-SI su nombre es Shall, por favor preséntate a los nuevos miembros del equipo-del hombro de ella también surgió una IA.

Otra IA en persono, mucho gusto yo soy...-no pudo acabar la frase debido a que Gama fue y lo abrazo-etto... esto es algo incomodo.

Perdóname-lo suelta-es que después de tanto tiempo de estar encerrada ser libre y luego conocer a alguien como yo, es que todo esto es muy emocionante-extiende su brazo-mucho gusto Shall soy Gama.

Muy bien ahora si nos disculpan-Kid saco el control que le habían dado y presiono el único botón que había en el, cuando lo hizo de donde estaban por toda la base surgieron líneas rojas todos apuntando en una misma dirección.

10 minutos después.

Bueno debo de admitir que este lugar es enorme-dijo Kid dando un silbido-oye Gama lograste conseguir los planos de las instalaciones?

Obviamente acaso me crees una IA inútil?

Lo lamento y yo recomendaría de que desaparecieras estamos llegando.

Ok.

Se puede pasar?

Adelante... muy bien ustedes dos como dije antes fueron aceptados en mi equipo ya que superaron la prueba y mis propias expectativas. Como ya me esta dando sueño por ahora solo les diré lo que tienen que hacer y donde dormirán. Kid mañana después de almorzar quiero que busques a Cintia y a Verónica, como leí en tu expediente, creo que ustedes tres podrían resolver tu "problema". Segundo toma esta tarjeta, te dará acceso a la zona de armas quiero que tu tomes el equipamiento que lleguen a necesitar ustedes dos. Otra cosa quiero que ya que tenemos dos Ias, te juntes con ellas e intenten desarrollar equipamientos nuevos, muy bien eso es todo. Shall puedes venir aquí.

Si comandante

Quiero que lleves a Kid a su habitación.

Entendido, por favor sígueme.

Chess, primero que nada te ofrezco una disculpa por el pasado no creí que nos volviéramos a ver, pero si te deje vivo fue por una buena razón. Lo que tu harás al día siguiente después de almorzar es que vayas con Sarge a la sala de entrenamiento, quiero que tengas al máximo todas tus habilidades, quiero que descubras cuales son las ventajas de utilizar a Gama ya que las IAs no solo sirven para poder utilizar el equipamiento, algunas también pueden darte la ubicación de tus enemigos, decirte tu ubicación en un lugar en el que jamás has estado antes, etc. Ha y una ultima cosa no puedes seguir usando esa armadura es la que menos habilidades te da, te daré un pequeño regalo pero luego tendrás que agradecerle a todos ya que no fue fácil conseguirla-al presionar un boton de su escritorio una pared dio vuelta mostrando una armadura Mark IV.

Impresionante la Infinity no suele fiarse cuando transportan estas cosas, pero ustedes lograron conseguir una. En serio es para mi después de toda la molestia que de seguro tuvieron para conseguirla me la regalaran a mi?

Si te la daremos a ti, usala bien no quiero que cuando vayamos a un combate contra la UNSC te mueras y la recuperen-sigh-bueno eso es todo Shall por favor llevalo a su cuarto.

Si comandante, Chess hazme el favor de seguirme.

Tanto como Chess como Kid se sorprendieron al ver sus cuartos ya que estos incluian una comoda cama como para tres personas, un gimnasio personal, una cocina, en el baño habia tinas, regaderas e incluso un jacuzzi, tenian una sala con una pantalla enorme-con consolas de videojuegos-XBOX One, play 4,etc-, aparte tenian un lugar donde poner la armadura sin que se maltratara, un kit para darle mantenimiento, una maquina para quitarse la armadura y un lugar don de poner su equipo.

Vaya este lugar es muy lujoso no crees Gama?

Estoy de acuerdo contigo y ya que examine la información de hace rato hay seis habitaciones iguales, la zona de armas es muy extensa y no solo tienen armas humanas. La zona de vehiculos cuenta con casi todos.

Vaya me imagino el tiempo que les debo tomar todo esto.

si pero ahora vete a dormir que mañana vas a tener que entrenar mucho.

Si el primer dia en este lugar empieza mañana-y se tiro a la cama.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el tercer capitulo, lo se le falto la ccion que tenian los anterios pero en fin, promeo que todos los personajes seran descritos en el proximo episodio, chao chao.


	5. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui les tengo el capitulo cuatro, algunas cosas pueden estar medio raras ya que la libreta en la que escribia los borradores de la historia me la robaron (sniff) y no se quien fue T_T (sospecho de Victor) pero son solo sospechas. Como prometi les dire como son todos los de la historia perdonen mis descripcones por que no soy muy bueno en eso.

E aqui una seccion de preguntas que abrire si es que me hacen la hice porque aqui mi equipo hasta tiene dudas conmigo:

Oye Kid como es que cojones tu cuchillo se transforma en una espada de energia?

DTK: bueno eso es medio dificil de explicar me puse a estudiar las espadas de energia del covenant y descubri como hacer que salieran de esa forma asi que me dije e porque no asi que puse todo lo necessario en mi cuchillo y decidi ponerle una forma de katana (porque de esa forma por que a mi stein-kun me gustan esas espadas) les dire que mi cuchillo tiene un boton pues que obviamente es el que aparece la energia, funciona con cartuchos de plasma o con la municion de las balas paralizadoras por eso sarge no murio en el capitulo 2, este cuchillo solo lo uso cuando realmente estoy en lios o cuando se me safa un tornillo y ademas no es solo un cuchillo tengo otro igual.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Agh-decia Chess al estarse levantando en su nuevo cuarto llevaba una camisa negra y un panatalon de mescliya (o como se escriba, si no fue espicificado en el capitulo anterior se quito la armadura antes de dormir) y tronandose la espalda-bueno ya que Kid no estara conmigo voy a tener que empezar a hacerme el desayuno yo solo veamos si puedo hacerlo sin que prenda algo en llamas -_-

Al ir saliendo de su cuarto olio humo en su mente se estaba diciendo a si mismo que si ni siquiera habia comenzado a cocinar y ya habia prendido algo en llamas, pero al buscar la fuente descubrio que en realidad era Kid (iba con una camisa negra y un pantalon con el tipico estilo militar) con un cigarro en su sala en frente de su television con unas cuatro computadoras desparragadas por ahi.

Eh Kid hicieron las habitaciones personales asi que largaos-Kid no respondio- Eh guay ya parate...

Puedes callarte por favor crackear el sistema de estos a tomado de lo que pense ya llevo como dos horas sentado en este sillon e incluso con la ayuda de Gama nos ha tomado tiempo.

Buenos dias Chess- dijo Gama apareciendo en uno de los hombros de Kid- hasta yo debo admitirlo esto a tomado mas de lo esperado y Kid te hizo de almorzar ya que sabes que eres un asco cuando se trata de acercarte a una estufa, cambiando de tema Kid ya tumbe una de las ultimas defensas de Shall Kid.

Bien, yo sabia que estando atrapada en el casco de Chess te oxidaria en la mayoria de tus funciones peor me equivoque estas casi en el cien porciento de tu funcionamiento. Ahora solo termino con esto y ya esta-dijo Kid acabando de presionar unos codigos.

De pronto en la televisión de Chess aparecieron dos letras en grande RS luego aparecio un mundo detras de ella y un cuchillo y una espada cruzados detras de este los mangos arriba.

Que interesante-dijo Kid al quitarle las cenizas a su cigarro- la RS ya habia oido de ustedes de nuedtro mismo bando, pero mi pregunta es para que demonios nos quieren ahora si es que ya llevaban tiempo atacandolos antes de que yo siquiera entrara al negocio.

Quienes son ellos-dijo Chess que estaba en un sillon individual desayunando huevos con salchichas asadas, papas y tocino-como es que tu los conoces y yo no.

En primer lugar porque yo leo de vez en cuando y ni siquiera estoy completamente informado. Ahora Gama que obtuviste en estos cinco minutos acerca de la posición de esta base.

Bueno Kid esta base no es realmente el cuartel general que nosotros estabamos esperando que fuera, de hecho al parecer la organizacion esta dividida en equipos, este es el equipo Beta debido a su rango, el equipo Alfa es el que esta al mando con el director y son los que movilizan a todos los equipos menores ... espera como nos conectamos al servidor central del lugar podemos ver lo que aquí se hace y estoy detectando que la comandante esta recibiendo una llamada del equipo alfa.

Muestrala en la pantalla por favor-dijo Kid al mismo tiempo que dejaba las cenizas de su cigarro y empezaba a encender otro.

A que debo esta llamada Director-Kid y Chess distingiueron la voz de su comandante de inmediato.

Tu sabes lo que esta pasando Sonia la RS esta en aprietos, la UNSC a encontrado dos bases en lo que va del mes y lo peor es que eran de desarrollo de armamento. Se nos acaban los recursos Sonia y ya no conseguimos Spartans usualmente.

Entonces la RS se esta jodiendo?

Bueno no del todo puede que tengamos una salvación, hace una semana un equipo de exploración encontro un asentamiento Covenant de tamaño considerable, el equipo fue capturado pero no fue atacado ni torturado lo que unico que obtuvo fue un interrogatorio (Es que lleva vamos a alguien que podia traducir el lenguaje Covenant) en el que nos decian cosas extrañas de una alianza cuando lo interesante es que al parecer ellos habian perdido comunicaciones con sus demas bases y ya llevaban tiempo fuera de sus propias civilizaciones y les dio por rebelarse de nuevo en contra de sus profetas ya que se dieron cuenta de la mayor parte de lo que les habian dicho era falso, en fin pero seguian en contra de la UNSC y cuando iban a lanzar un ataque se lo ganamos por asi decirlo y se dieron cuenta de que teniamos a los mismos enemigos en comun. Asi que cuando fuimos a recuperar a aquellos soldados los vimos enteritos y sin ningun rasguño y nos dijieron que esa base del Covenant nos tenian una oferta, estos ultimos dias terminamos la negociación y se acabo en que ambos luchariamos en el mismo bando, compartiríamos la inteligencia de ambos y que las armaduras de todos los soldados serian negras para evitar el fuego amigo. El equipo Covenant que se unira a tu base llegara hoy por la noche.

Entendido a y por cierto sobre el encargo que me habia dado ya lo cumpli.

Asi que conseguiste que los otros Spartans rebeldes se nos unieran ok, ya que ahora tu equipo es de ocho personas y el equipo Covenant que va haca ti es de cuatro elites tu equipo ahora tendria doce miembros, bueno ya llego la hora de voverte a poner a prueba "ellos" llegaran en tres dias.

Se... Señor sinceramente no estoy muy segura de que esa sea una buena opciòn ya que si lo recuerda la ultima ves que "ellos" estuvieron aqui fue una completa carniceria y tres dias no creo que sean suficiente tiempo para hacer que mi equipo este listo contra la elite de la RS.

Ay Sonia me decepcionas pero aun asi "ellos" iran, y si quieres anular tu prueba te enviare al tercer lugar en el rango de las bases mas poderosas.

Entendido señor estaremos listos en tres dias cambio y fuera-la señal se corto.

Bueno-dijo Chess- por lo que entiendo nuestra comandante se llama Sonia, el Covenant es nuestro aliado y el equipo entero es un asco contra otro.

En teoria- decia Kid ehalando bocanadas de humo-todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto, pero lo que mas me intriga es quienes son esos spartans. Gama, necesito que por favor reunas toda la informaciòn posible del equipo Alfa actual y lo envies a mi terminal en la antigua base, tengo que ir por mis cosas.

Al salir Kid se encontro con Cintia-A donde exactamente tienes que ir.

Como lo habras oido tengo que volver a mi antigua base por mis cosas y ademas no quiero dejar las motos alli afuera y sin usar. Dile a la comandante que sali y que debo estar aqui para el medio dìa-dijo Kid mientras caminaba por un pasillo.

Hey, nadie puede salir de la base sin acceso autorizado asi que no iras a ningun lado y ademas tenemos entrenamiento ya que la comandante dice que pasara algo importante en tres dias.

Dare una vuelta no me tomara mucho asi que chao- dijo Kid mientras se iba corriendo por un pasillo-Gama como salgo de aqui.

Sigue adelante Kid y veras una puerta, es un elevador.

No confio en ellos hay alugnas escaleras?

Esperame ... ok sigue corriendo ... esa puerta de ahi.

Gracias Ga-pero cuando Kid abrio la puerta se encontro con la comandante de brazos cruzados.

Ibas a algun lado Kid.

Yo, no claro que no como cree yo sol...-pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que la comandante le habia dado un puñetazo en el estomago.

Eso es por querer mentirme, y como Cintia te habia dicho el dia de hoy nadie sale vamos a tener entrenamiento forzoso estos proximos tres dias, asi que ve a tu habitacion, ponte tu armadura o te hare llorar!-dijo mientras fingia darle otro golpe.

10 minutos despues todos los de la base estaban reunidos en la sala de entrenamiento.

Ok, comandante que tipo de entrenamiento tendremos hoy cuerpo a cuerpo, captura la bandera?-pregunto Sarah.

No ahora que es mas o menos justo tendremos un combate chicas contra chicos.

Sabe-dijo Sarge-aun siguen teniendo dos soldados de ventaja sigue siendo prácticamente injusto.

Si-dijo Melani-pero ustedes tienen a un tipo que se vuelve loco y tiene una espada rara oculta en su cuchillo.

Mis cuchillos-corrigio Kid-ambos tienen esa peculiaridad.

Ven-dijo Melani-eso equilibra las cosas, asi que a pelear.

Muy basta de platicas a pelear se a dicho-decia Chess mientras cargaba sus armas con la munición paralizadora-cual va a ser el terreno de la pelea.

Buena pregunta-decia la comandante mientras buscaba un boton-va a ser uno con dos bases y paredes en el centro del campo.

Al presionar el boton que buscaba en amos lados de la arena empezaron a salir paredes que se fueron adoptando para formar bases ambos con un insignia hombres espadas atravezadas y mujeres un spartan en cima de otro apuntandole en la cara. (Como dije antes que mis descripciones eran del asco mejor solo imaginense el mapa blood gulch pero con esos insignias enfrente de cada una de las bases)

Muy bien-decía Kid mientras se ponia su rifle de precisión en la espalda y tomada dos sub fusiles M7-cual es nustro plan?

No lo se novato-decia Sarge mientras tomaba un AAP-nos superan en número y tal vez hasta en armamento-suspiro-esto va a estar muy reñido.

Ay no se hagan muy nenazas ahorita-decia Chess que iba armado con dos espadas, un martillo gravitatorio y una torreta-este es el plan, son cinco yo me chingo a Sarah, Sarge a Melani y tu Kid vas a cazar a Veronica si esta de francotiradora nos va a causar problemas y al final emboscamos a la comandante y a Cintia.

Sarge miro igual de estupefacto a Kid que tampoco podia creer que Chess pudiera haber hecho una estrategia-Entendido, tengan sus comunicadores activos si alguien esta en apuros llama a sus compañeros.

Ok avancemos-decia Kid mientras los tres salieron corriendo de la base.

En el lado de las chicas.

Sus ordenes comandante-decia Sarah.

Vayanse por las orillas por las sombras traten de no ser vistas y apuñalenlos por la espalda, Veronica apenas veas una cabeza vuelala en pedazos no quiero que nos humillen un trio de novatos.

Ya oyeron-grito Sarah-las mujeres mandamos ahora muevanse!

A la carga gritaron entre todas.

Kid, Sarge escucharon eso?

Lo escuche mas que claro tengan los ojos abiertos novatos y siempre revisen su retaguardia a ellas las conozco muy bien por que siempre llegan por la espalda.

Asi que su estilo es el sigiloso las sombras siempre vigilen las sombras-se oyo un disparo de rifle-le dieron a alguien?!

Me paso rozando Kid-decia Sarge-su posición no la se pero provino de la orilla izquierda mantente en cubierto tu puedes ser el proximo blanco.

Eso es-grito Kid-las orillas son las zonas que menos luz reciben mantengan la mira hacia ellas de ahi pueden salir balas o tal vez salir para acuchillarnos.

Mierda!-decia chess mientras esquivaba los misiles de una lanza cohetes-vete a la verga Melani!-decia mientras disparaba su torreta a una de las orillas.

Con las chicas.

Veronica ya obtuve su atención es todo tuyo-decia Melani mientras lanzaba una granada-lo mantendre distraido obten tu mejor angulo quiero ver como sus esperanzas se van al balde JAJA!

YA lo tengo-decia Vero mientras en su mira veia la cabeza de Chess pero cuando estuvo apunto de jalar el gatillo una bala la detuvo-Comandante Kid me esta cazando ya puede salir de las sombras.

Jeje-rio la comandante la cual era invisible en ese momento-ya te chingue Kid-mientras estaba alzando su cuchillo para clavarlo pero recibio un codazo de Kid.

Ya en general.

Por un pinche pelo Kid da gracias a que la detecte.

Gracias Gama ahora dos pueden jugar al mismo juego hazme invisible quieres-y empezo a desaparecer.

Vengan-decia Sarge mientras se tronaba los dedos el cual tenia a Cintia y a Sarah enfrente-no muerdo, solo les hare mucho daño-dijo mientras disparaba 10 balas en segundo.

Pero ellas dos eran las mas agiles del equipo y facilmente se refugiaron en una pared-muere madafucker-decia Sarah mientras lanzaba una granada.

Oh claro que no-decia Sarge mientras la atrababa y la lanzaba a un lado-asi no se juega-corrio a donde ellas estaban les quito sus armas de fuego y las lanzo al igual que las suyas-vamos a ver que tan buenas son con los cuchillos-decia mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellas.

Maldita sea-decian al mismo tiempo Chess y Melani los cuales se habian quedado sin munición de sus armas principales-ok sigue el martillo-decia Melani y se agarraba a correr hacia Chess. Martillo eh pues yo jugare con mis espadas-decia mientras activaba ambas y detenia el martillo con una espada y le intento dar una estocada con la otra pero Melani se protegio con el mango del martillo. Myere, muere-decia Melani mientras le aporreba la cara a Chess a -dijo Chess mientras sacaba su martillo y lo estrellaba contra el piso lo que ocasiono que ambos salieran volando.

Ok de aqui en adelante seran las peleas por separado

Kid vs Comandante y Veronica

Comandante no hay rastro de el o se esta moviendo extremadamente cuidadoso ... un momento que fue lo que habia dicho Gama cuando usted lo iba a apuñalar.

Dijo que por un pelo que si no me hubiera detectado antes el hubiera muerto.

Ehrm ... asi que esta Gama puede detectar a los invisibles ... Shall puedes hacer un favor.

Lo que sea-decia el apereciendo enfrente de su casco-analiza la zona utilizando vision termica ya que de eso no se puede proteger siendo invisible.

Entendido ... ok ya lo tengo te marco su posiciòn en tu HUD?

No en el de la comandante.

Gracias Shall ahora se acabo el juego-deijo ella mientras salia corriendo haciendo que se volviera a hacer visible.

Kid!-grito Gama-tiene tu posiciòn muevete!

Mierda-decia Kid sacando su cuchillo justo a tiempo para detener el de la comandante-si tan solo pudiera alcanzar mi rifle.

Perfecto-decia Veronica al poder ver a Kid de nuevo-ya caiste Kid-fuego.

Solo tuvo algunos segundos para reaccionar mientras una bala rosaba su visor y causaba una pequeña fractura en el, alcanzo a tomar su rifle de una patada quitarse a la comandante de enciama y dispara a lo yolo a donde estaba esta Veronica-a la mierda todo-dijo sacando sus dos cuchillos-A la mierda todo Death es tu turno-al mismo tiempo activaba las dos espadas de energia ocultas en sus cuchillos mientras se inclinaba y las franjas blancas de su armadura se tornaban rojas-sabia decision Kid-decia una voz mas grave.

Veronica necesito que vengas aqui y me ayudes!-gritaba la comandante la cual se estaba protegiendo con sus cuchillos de las espadas de energia de Kid.

Entendido jefa-dijo Veronica la cual empezo a correr hacia ella rifle en mano y se tomo el lujo de disparar una bala que death partio a la mitad. La comandante hacia uso de su fueza mejorada para detener a Kid o a Death o al que fuera pero incluso parecia que la de el estaba igualandola, en un momento Death aprovecho para hacer lo que se llama jugar sucio y mientras detenia los dos cuchillos de la comandante con una espada uso su mano libre para tomar una magnum y dispararle una vez en el estomago. Justo en ese momento llego Veronica la cual le salto encima y empezo a ahorcar a Death con su rifle pero este utilizao su espada para partir el cañon a la mitad. el escenario estaba asi Kid enmedio blandiendo amba espadas de energia la comandante ya recuperada saco su espada de energia (Nota las que no son de Kid tienen el estilo del Covenant) y Veronica atras con cuchillo en mano y una magnum. Veronica disparo y Death volvio a partir la bala a la mitad, pero esta vez la comandante fue mas rapida y le lanzo una estocada a Kid el cual la intento detener con su espada pero la comandante seguia teniendo mas fuerza que el y le arrebato la espada de golpe y esta salio volando. A Death no le gusto mucho y se abalanzo hacia la comandante dejando al descubierto su retaguardia y recibio dos tiros de la magnum de Veronica. Death se volvio hacia ella y le lanzo su espada la cual le cayo en el pecho y la atravezo. Al hacer eso Kid quedo desarmado y la comandante tomo su rifle y le disparo a Death hasta que se le acabo el cartucho y asi Death y Veronica quedaron fuera de combate, antes de irse la comandante saco la espada de Veronica hasta que ya no salia por su espalda tomo su casco y lo puso en el mango de la espada tomo su rifle y se fue.

Chess vs Melani

Melani golpeo a Chess en el estomago con el mango del martillo para poder quitarselo de encima en esos cuantos segundos de aturdimiento aprovecho para aporrearlo de nuevo en la cara. Chess se agacho giro y le metio el pie a Melani para tirarla y querer encajarle una de las espadas en la cabeza pero ella rodo saco uno de sus cuchillos y quizo clavarselo en la garganta pero el fue demasiado rapido y con una de sus espadas logro revatarselo de la mano y clavarselo en una pierna, ella gimio de dolor y asi sin mas se lo saco de su pierna y se lo encajo en el brazo a Chess este grito y saco una de sus magnums y le disparo en uno de sus brazos ella entumida por el dolor tomo su martillo y se lo lanzo a Chess el cual lo atrapo en el aire y se lo devolvio esto la mando a volar hasta estrellarse en una pared, ella soportando el dolor que tenia se levanto saco su rifle y empezo a disparar, Chess se oculto tras otra pared cuando de repente vio que venia cayendo algo hacia su posicion al caer este se clavo en el suelo y Chess lo identifico de inmediato era uno de los cuchillos de Kid-el ha caido-dijo acercandose a el y tomandolo del filo, pero entonces identifico algo que no habia vito en ningun otro cuchillo de combate que el hubiera visto este tenia una pequeña abertura y al mirar por dentro vio un boton lo presiono y donde estaba el filo del cuchillo empezo a surgir otro de almenos un metro color negro-asi que tenias secretos que ni aun asi siendo tu socio me pudiste confiar eh-penso para si mismo-una granada que cayo a su lado lo devolvio a la realidad quizo levantarse y correr lo logro pero aun asi parte de metralla lo alcanzo y se trio al suelo. De repente tuvo una gran idea fingio hacerse el muerto. Todo paso justo como lo habia pensado Melani se sorprendio que tuviera una espada entre manos pero la curiosidad mato al gato, al querer tomarla Chess se levanto y la atravezo con ella, donde el supuestamente la habia atravezado surgio la masa negra paralizadora y Melani cayo al suelo. Uff esto fue mas dificil de lo que pense-se dijo para si mismo y volvio a admirar la creacion de Kid una espada de doble filo al estilo samurai-nota para mi mismo pedirle que me haga una cuando ganemos esto-se levanto miro a Melani una vez mas se acerco a ella y ... le robo su DMR y sus cuchillos-si todavia estabas consiente espero que no hayas hecho iluciones-dijo el alejandose riendo un poco cojo pero bien.

Sarge vs Cintia y Sarah

Ellas se quedaron estupefactas al ver como Sarge pudo haberles quitado sus armas de fuego tan rapidamente y ahora las estaba amenzando con vencerlas el solo con sus cuchillos, eso estaba bien pero aun asi para ellas esto estaba mas que regalado se estaban preguntando para si mismas si habia algun truco pero sin mas ambas se aventaron al combate. Como lo pensaban fue facil ambas se le aventaron encima y rapidamente le clavaronon los cuchillos en los brazos este se tiro al suelo retorciendose de dolor pero se levanto y se dio un vuelta rapidamaente y lanzo dos cuchillos para cuando ellas reaccionaron cada una tenia un cuchillo clavado en el estomago a ambas les dolio mucho Cintia incluso se tiro al suelo. Sarah estaba pensando que harian ya que por lo visto ya habian decubierto el truco de sarge el maldito hijo de puta era un maestro aventando cuchillos. Piensa Sarah piensa. sus armas de fuego esa era su salvacion. Logro arrastrar a Cintia detras de una pared pero eso le costo un cuchillo clavado en el brazo. Cintia! Sigues consciente?!. Si por ahora-dijo ella tocandose donde tenia las cuchilladas-tienes algun plan?. Si pero costara que alguna de las dos pierda, el plan es sencillo simplemente una tiene que distraerlo mientras la otra va corriendo hacia las armas. Sencillo pero la pregunta es quien va a arriegarse piedra, papel o tijeras ... ok mala suerte para mi bueno movamonos. Cintia salio al descubierto Sarge apenas la vio lanzo un cuchilo en el brazo-SI seras un maldito hijo de la chingada-dijo Cintia mientras estaba intentando esquivar las filas de cuchillos que iban hacia ella. Vamos Cintia aguanta solo un poco-susurro Sarah que ya estaba llegando a las armas, tomo una AAP, unas cuantas granadas, una magnum y fue corriendo a socorrer a su amiga. Sarge estaba todo confiado lanzandole sus cuchillos a Cintia sin preocuparse de donde estaba Sarah hasta que empezo a oir pasos detras de el, al voltear inmediatamente lanzo un cuchillo que Sarah atrapo en el aire, luego ella lo lanzo pero junto con el iba la magnum, Sarge esquivo el cuchillo hasta que vio su error ya que Cintia ahora tambien estaba armada. Sarge penso muy rapidamente y fue corriendo hacia Cintia con dos cuchillos en mano, como era de esperarse Cintia empezo a dispararle, tuvo suerte y logro darle do tiros en el pecho, pero no fue suficiente para dtenerlo ya que siguio corriendo hasta que estuvo enfrente de ella y le encajo ambos cuchillos en el estomago, esta cayo sin fuerzas al suelo. Al darse la vuelta empezo a recibir los tiros de la AAP pero logro esquivar la suficiente cantiddad de balas para estar en el rango de la magnum que le habia robado a Cintia, pero lo que no penso es que ahora estaba mas cerca del rango de la AAP ambos abrieron fuego y recibieron la carga de disparos del otro Sarge fue cubierto de balas que apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente de disparar 3 balas que le dieron en la cabeza a Sarah asi que ella tambien cayo al suelo. Ganador del combate: empate.

Entonces sonaron la voz de ambas IA`s-queridos competidores ahora solo restan dos personas una de cada equipo asi que entraremos al modo muerte subita-los muros y las basess empezaron a retomar sus posiciones principales-poara este modo se tendran las armas que los competidores elijan, como siempre damas primero Comandante que elije ... entendido Chess que elijes ... entendido que comienze la ultima parte del duelo.

Ultimo round FIGHT

Chess habia elegido dos magnums, una rifle de batalla y usaria la espada de Kid para vengarse. La comandante habia elegido una AAP, dos magnums y un martillo gravitatorio. Corriendo a su encuentro ambos sacaron sus armas "blancas" al chocarlas se origino una onda expansiva que mando a ambos a volar. Chess saco sus magnums y sorprendetemente logro darle una vez a la comandante en un brazo, pero ella no era tan estupida para quedarse desarmada y tambien saco las suyas ((para la pena de Chess), Chess al saber que su precision le resultaria tremendamente mala estando bajo presion saco su rifle y dio el contraataque, para su lastma la comandante seguia teniendo su invisibilidad asi que apenas disparo ella desaperecio de su vista. Chess miro a su alrededor. Corro un gran riesgo pero yolo-se quito su caso y asi su respiracion no le provocaba tanto ruido, se concentro lo mas que pudo para lograr oir los pasos de la cmandante, despues de unos cinco seguundos logro localizar se estaba acercando por su retaguardia con cuchillo en mano, Chess rapidamente se puso de nuevo su casco saco su rifle y le disparo a la posicion que el habia detectado uno de sus tiros tuvo y suerte y logro acertarle lo que causo que se volviera a notar la comandante, en ese estado la comandante penso lo mas rapido que pudo y le avnento su cuchillo el cual le roso el visor por unos milimetros y cuando se volvio a dar la vuelta ella le estaba tirando un puñetazo. Chess se puso los brazos enfrente de su cara y logro absorver la fuerza del golpe. Rapiamente saco el cuchillo de Kid y se puso en guardia. Jajaja en serio crees que tu cuchillo servira para derrotarme no has olvidado nuestro ultimo combate o su pequeño guarda espaldas -deijo en tono burlon mientras ella tambien sacaba su cuchillo. Lo que ella habia dicho habia resonado en la consiencia de Chess el no habia tenido oportunidad la ultima vez que combatieron y lo que le habia dicho le recordo su mal pasado. Olvidalo eso ya no me afectara-dijo Chess aunque no muy seguro de sus palabras y al mismo tiempo activo la espada de Kid. Ese maldito filo otra vez no-decia la comandante. Ah asi que no tu fuiste la causante de que Kid cayera-dijo mientras se avalanzaba a ella. Instintivamente la comandane detuvo el filo cde la espada y saco otro cuchillo e intento regresar el golpe pero la espada le ofrecia a Chess un rango mas grande y lo detuvo sin problemas. La comandante saco una de sus magnums y le empezo a disparar a Chees, 3 de 8 balas le lograron dar ya que las demas las logro detener con su espada cuando ella empezo a recargar Chess aprovecho esta oportunidad y se abalanzo sobre ella, apenas termino de recargar y Chess ya la habia atravezado con su espada. Agh, coff-se quejo ella. Perdieron Sonia-decia Chess mientras le sacaba la espada y la pateaba un metro. Ella se sorprendio de que alguien supiera su nombre, pero al ver que Chess se acercaba de nuevo con la intencion de volver a encajarl la espada levanto su barazo dificilmente y le disparo en el pecho brazos y cabeza, pero habia sido demasiado tarde el ya se habia dejado caer y la espada le atravezo la cabeza.

GAME OVER-dijieron Shall y Gama-no hay ganador, lastima-dijieron ambos suspirando y unas maquinas empezaron a salir para sacarlos de su paralizis.

* * *

Y ese fue el capitulo 4, me tomo mas de lo esperado pero finalmente lo acabe, es mi episodio mas largo hasta ahora, ya se que les habia prometido las descripciones para este capitulo pero mi compañero no se conecto a Face nunca y no me las paso. Se que cuando utilizaban las balas, cuchilos y balas paralizadoras decia que los atravezaban y todo eso, especificare en el proimo capitulo el funcionamiento completo de ese material y pues Chao Chao.


End file.
